Supositorio
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur está enfermo y la única persona que lo va a ver es Estados Unidos, pero éste no puede evitar excitarse al verlo jadeando con las mejillas sonrojadas, y querer meterle un supositorio en el ano a ese inglés no ayudaría. USxUK, Lemon.


Un fic más porque estoy de buenas y mi internet está un poco más decente, al menos me deja publicar a la quinta y no a la veinteava vez, nadie me comenta, todas me ponen a favoritos, igual sigo escribiendo porque las amo (?) XD

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred cuidando a Inglaterra, menciones de masturbación anal entre otros.

El inglés había caído en depresión, estaba enfermo, en cama, nadie lo iba a ver, solo y abandonado, pero claro, el Hero que en este caso es Alfred siempre estará allí para -joderlo- apoyarlo momento a momento. Pero había ido y sus fabulosos remedios no habían funcionados, desde hacerlo leer tiras cómicas hasta ponerle una hamburguesa en la cabeza.

Hasta lo intentó con una de doble queso.

Estaba tendido en la cama, sonrojado y agitado con la mirada entrecerrada viéndolo mirarlo, debe parecer bastante perturbador, pero el americano se excitaba un poco distinguiéndolo así, quería tocarlo un poco, pero no tenía una escusa decente para acercársele y darle mimitos, aunque podía decir "son cariñitos heroicos". Aún así, la imagen mental de Kirkland mandándolo a la mierda regreso a su mente.

–Tengo que levantarme… para ir hoy a…–hablaba prácticamente como un enfermo terminal.

–No puedes, te amarraré a la cama si hace falta…–el británico lo miró con ojos extrañados, eso le había sonado sugestivo.

Aunque, la extraña mirada de Jones hacia su cuerpo le hacía presentir que no estaba muy lejano a la realidad. Pasaron minutos enteros así mientras Kirkland quería levantarse, Jones lo miró seriamente, pensando qué tipo de cosa podría curarlo pronto, va hacia los botiquines del mayor, pillando varias cosas, cuando ve esas cápsulas separadas, algo grandes, leyó el reverso, se sonrojó un poco, aunque quizás funcionara, y no tenía ningun plan diabólico acosa ingleses respecto a eso.

–Tengo una cura, Inglaterra…–susurró con la voz un poco ronca y las mejillas sonrojadas, Arthur suspiró ¿qué se le ocurriría ahora a su increíblemente estratégico estadounidense?

Pero no podía predecir lo que pasaría a continuación cuando Jones se sentó en el borde de la cama, Inglaterra abrió los ojos suprimiendo una leve queja cuando las sábanas que lo cubrían le eran retiradas lentamente por el estadounidense, no alegó mucho, hasta que siente una mano danzar por sus muslos, da un leve gruñido ante la sensación que le recorre el cuerpo al sentirlo acariciando en esas partes, más con el calor que siente por la leve fiebre.

–Mmnn... A-Alfred...allí no... ¿qué haces ahhh tocando tan profundo...?

Los ojos del norteamericano le siguieron con locura cada respingo delicioso que salía de la boca del mayor, su lengua moverse al abrir la boca, los estremecimientos, los ojos cristalinos y lujuriosos, sabe muy en el fondo que el inglés quiere que lo intenten alguna noche, una como esta por ejemplo, en donde pueda rectificarse porque estaba enfermo y sumamente caliente, y para los ojos norteamericanos esa noche o más bien Inglaterra era como un delicioso platillo que quería deborar hasta que no quedara rastro del delicioso manjar para otros.

–Supositorio...–gruñó Alfred con calentura, sintiendo como se ponía duro sólo de escuchar la sofocada respiracion del inglés alterarse ante sus palabras.

–!No te atreverías, atrás Alfred, ahhh mnngg!–

Arthur ahogó un gemido delicado y suculento al sentir el pantalón que se le bajaba hasta los muslos y dedos traviesos entrando en su ano, comprimió un poco su recto ante la extraña sensación pero el americano no hizo más que palpar ahora con dos dedos dentro de Inglaterra, estrecho y delicioso, los gruñidos, las miradas.

–Es... Ahhhh~ necesario para meter el supositorio ¿pene-trarme hgg el ano?–

El americano sonríe, deleitado con los estremecimientos colocando boca abajo en la cama a Arthur con rudeza escuchando con delicia la respiración entrecortada y como poco a poco las paredes anales se cerraban con cada penetración que daba contra aquella húmeda entrada, luego, poco a poco a Inglaterra se le marca una erección.

–Claro...–susurra con una voz cegada en deseo mientras su propia verga se endurecía al ver al sofocado Inglaterra gimiendo por cada sutil roce, va levantando la cadera mientras gruñe por la respuesta de su acompañante.

El menor saca los dedos después de dar leves círculos dentro al romper el envase de la cápsula, siente como el británico remueve la pelvis como perra en celo, gustosa, sonríe al ver que le agrada, lo ve a él mismo empezar a deslizar las manos en sus genitales duros, es exquisito ver como Arthur se masturba su pene erecto y caliente.

Alfred no evita dar un suspiro al introducir el elemento dentro de Inglaterra, empujándolo lo más que puede con los dedos, el inglés entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a elevar su trasero, acariciándose con mas fuerza.

–Creía que no era cosa de "medicina" masturbarse poniendo un inocente supositorio dentro de tu apretado culo–

Sonríe, sintiendo un nuevo apretón en su pantalón cuando el británico abre las piernas dejando ver su agujero alzado al aire, siente ganas de meterse dentro, que su miembro deseoso tuviera la misma fortuna que esa cápsula, cuando Inglaterra con palabras lujuriosas le asiente el pecado.

–No está totalmente a-adentro estúpido...–sonríe con lujuria, abriendole el hueco a Jones con dos dedos–Empuja hacia adentro... Con algo más grande que tus dedos... –apenas pronuncia, agitado entre el calor del sexo y de la fiebre.

El americano no es tonto, comprende la exquisita propuesta, separa más las piernas de Arthur mientras el sofocado inglés alza el culo en cuatro al sentir como ese americano ahora pervertido se desabrochaba el pantalón sacando su miembro hacia afuera.

Era un hecho, aunque suene cruel desde ese día Jones ama que Inglaterra se enferme, y ama mucho más ayudarle a meterle un supositorio.

Bien bien adentro, durante quizás toda...toda la noche.

**N.A: **Esto fue escrito en mi celu xD, en fin, desde ahora Alfred amará que el inglés se enferme y se ponga salvajemente cachondo, más si le puede colocar un supositorio de esa manera, escribiría el lemon completo pero es mucho para que lo escriba desde aquí, quizás mañana le haga una pequeña conti! Que viva el USxUK y Arthur enfermo! :3


End file.
